


Wolf Moon

by Misslittleredbird



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittleredbird/pseuds/Misslittleredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU take on KKM. What if Yuuri went down a toilet...and woke up a wolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Moon

Deep within the woods eyes emitted from the darkness and sharp fangs protruded from dark lips. Growls filled the air as wolves surrounded a single black furred wolf. One white wolf stepped forward, closer to the helpless black furred wolf they all surrounded. Who was this wolf? The white wolf thought to himself. And what should we do with him?

Another wolf then stepped forward, alongside the white wolf. This one was brown and slightly larger than the one he stood next to.

"Wolfram, who do you think he is?" asked the brown wolf.

"I'm not sure. He isn't someone I've ever met before. I don't think he's from around here. What do you think we should do?" responded 'Wolfram'.

The black wolf then groaned, dragging himself into a sitting position.

"Ow...never again. Why did I even bother helping him?" He looked at the others through dark eyes and finally noticed he didn't know where he was.

"Woah...who are you guys? And where are we?" The black wolf said as he stared at the wolves surrounding him.

The other wolves froze and stared at him. The black wolf then started to feel uncomfortable under their steady gazes. They all looked like deer caught in headlights, in the black wolfs opinion.

He then started to remember the wolves were talking. "Um...we're you guys just talking? What the heck is going on?"

Wolfram was the first to break from the trance and talk to him directly. "Well of course we were talking, why wouldn't we?" Wolfram asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Be-because you're wolves! Wolves can't talk!" said the black wolf with shocked eyes.

Wolfram just rolled his eyes at him, "Well you're a wolf too, you wimp!"

"I am not a wimp! If anything you're a brat!" The black wolf then realized what he said and looked down at himself. What? How is this possible? I've never been a wolf before! What's going on?! "But I wasn't always a wolf!"

"Who are you then?" Asked the brown wolf who finally spoke up. "It's alright, there's no need to be frightened. My name is Conrad and this is my younger brother Wolfram. The place you are in now is called Shin Makoku. There's no need to worry. You are safe here." stated 'Conrad' with a kind smile.

Yes, thought the black furred wolf, I defiantly like this 'Conrad' better than that 'prince of brats' Wolfram. He then smiled back at Conrad, "And you can call me Yuuri. But- how is any of this OKAY. I- I'm a dog, for crying out loud!"

Wolfram glares at him, "Wimp! Have some respect! You're a wolf, not a dog!"

"Same thing!" Yuuri exclaims.

"Not!" growled Wolfram, "Dogs are tiny, terrified, not to mention disgraceful, creatures. They are mongrels and are used as pets to humans. You don't see humans walking around with wolves as pets, do you? Well there's a reason for that! We belong to ourselves and our packs, not as some lap dog! It's a disgrace to be put in the same category as those disgusting creatures!"

Yuuri rolls his eyes at him, "Geez, your making such a big deal about this. And besides, I like dogs."

Wolfram gives him a death glare. One that Yuuri admits did send shivers up his spine. He flinched at the look.

A grey wolf stepped out of the pack. "Well, Yuuri, if you were never a wolf then what were you?" He asked, growling at him. I don't like this kid, thought the grey wolf, he seems like a fool.

"I was a human! What did you think I would be? A cat?" Yuuri snapped at him. What is wrong with this guy? Seriously. Yuuri glared at him.

The grey wolf glared at him. "How are you a wolf then? Humans don't just become wolves!"

Yuuri stood up and growled at him. "That's what I'd like to know! I was helping a friend and the next thing I knew I was getting flushed down the toilet! On top of that I wake up to find out I'm a wolf and stuck with some old, grumpy one!" This guys really starting to get on my nerves!

"Listen here you little..." The grey wolf started, angrily.

"Enough!" Conrad said sternly. "Gwendal, this isn't the time for..."

"Oooh! How cute!" said a very feminine voice.

Yuuri looked around, bemused. Where did that come from? He thought to himself. He looked over just in time to see another white wolf, who actually looked a lot like Wolfram, tackle him.

What's going on? Thought Yuuri. Oh my god! A wolf just attacked me! Why would she attack me? He thought about it some more. Then he realized he was completely under her. And...and...and he couldn't breathe! Then Yuuri realized what was going on. No, no, no...kept going through his head. She's trying to kill me! Maybe even...oh my god! She probably wants to eat me! Thought Yuuri frantically.

"Please don't eat me!" Yuuri tries to scream at her. "I don't think I'll taste very good to you! Please, please, please don't eat me!"

"Shut up, idiot!" Gwendal snapped at him. "Our mother is not going to eat you."

Their...mother? Thought Yuuri.

"Yes, I would never eat you." The female wolf pouted. "You're way too cute!"

He saw beads of sweat go down the...brothers?...foreheads.

"Mother, stop scaring him, he's frightened enough as it is." Spoke Conrad, gently.

"Humph! It's just like a wimp to make assumptions like that!" stated Wolfram, hotly.

"Celi! Get off of that very beautiful double black this instant! Don't you know who he is?" screamed, a rather crazy looking wolf in Yuuris opinion, a silver colored wolf.

Did he just...call me beautiful? Thought Yuuri, slightly scared of this silver furred wolf.

"But he's so cute! Can't I please keep him?" Celi begs, with wide innocent eyes.

They are so fake, thought Yuuri, fearfully. And keep me? What do I look like? A pet? I am so not a pet!...I don't want to be a pet!

"Mother," the brothers say, exasperated.

"Oh, fine," Celi huffs and gets off of him. Finally, thought Yuuri as he starts to get up. Then the silver wolf tackles him back to the ground.

"Oof!" Yuuri grunts as he hits the ground again. Really? Again? Thought Yuuri with a grown.

"Oh, you poor wolf! How terrible it must have been for you to be tackled in such a manner! Oh, well don't you worry, you beautiful, beautiful double black! Gunter is here to protect you!" The silver furred wolf, Gunter, says as he smothers the double black wolf.

Oh great, thought Yuuri, getting extremely irritated. I traded in one crazy wolf for another!

"Oh, brother." Gwendal sighs, irritated. "Gunter! Knock it off, right now! We have other matters to deal with. What did you mean by 'don't you know who he is'? What's so special about this idiot?" Gwendal growls.

Gunter gasps dramatically, "How dare you! How could you call this beautiful being an idiot?! And you don't know who he is! Isn't it obvious! He's our present, future, life, he's everything!" Gunter starts sobbing, "Don't you see? Our leader has found his way back to us!"

Everyone stared at him like he lost his mind.

"This wimp? Our leader? You have got to be joking! There's no way that it's him!" Wolfram states angrily.

"Of course it's him! We were told our leader will come in all black and from a world completely different from our own. He's a double black, the only double black we have ever come across, I might add! And he comes from a different world! How can there be one more different? One where he was a human?" Gunter explains as he steps back from the very relieved double black.

"Hold on a minute! I'm no one's leader! I just got flushed down a toilet to get here! I'm so not a leader to a pack of wolves! I shouldn't even be here! All I want is to be a human again and back in my own world! You're all crazy!" Yuuri yells at them.

"Oh, you poor wolf, you've been through so much to get here to us! You are absolutely amazing, my beautiful Alpha!" Gunter starts sobbing again and runs to try to smother him again.

"Ahhh!" Yuuri screams, "Leave me alone!" Yuuri starts to run away from the crazy silver wolf. He jumps behind the 'prince of brats' Wolfram to hide behind. "Please make him leave me alone!"

Wolfram rolls his green eyes at him, "Wimp. You are so pathetic."

Yuuri scowls at him, "I am not! He's crazy!"

Gunter hears him and starts sobbing, "Oh, how can this be? My beautiful Alpha hates me!"

Yuuri looks at him and blinks, "Oh, Gunter, I...I don't hate you, of course not. You're just...a little much, that's all." Yuuri gives him a small, awkward smile.

Gunters sobs slow and he starts sniffling, "Oh, my beautiful Alpha, you are so kind!"

"Er,...right." Yuuri stutters, uncomfortably. He awkwardly starts drawing circles into the dirt with his claws. He still hasn't budged from his spot behind Wolfram.

Conrad sighs, "Come, Yuuri. We will take you back with us to our home. We will figure out what to do there." Conrad tells him with a smile.

"Well, ok. Sure." Yuuri states. There wasn't much else they could really do at this moment, anyways.

Wolframs eyes narrow, "We really have to take this wimp back with us?"

"Wolf! Stop calling me a wimp!" He huffs.

Wolfram blinks at him, bemused. "Did you just call me 'Wolf'?

Yuuri looks back at him and tilts his head to the side, "Yes, does that bother you?"

Wolfram stares at him for a second longer, and then looks away. "Its fine, I suppose."

He smiles back at him brightly, "Great!"

"Oooh Wolfie, you two are so cute! I mean, I did want him, but if you like him of course you can have him! You two are so adorable together anyways! Do I see a mate in your future, Wolfie?" Celi says, as she coos her youngest son. She rubs her nose into his cheek as she says it.

"Mother!" Wolfram scolds, embarrassed. "Of course Not!"

"What?" Yuuri asked, confused by what was going on.

"Nothing!" Wolfram huffs, embarrassment etched into his face. "It's not like I want you to be my mate anyway."

"Mate?!" Yuuri exclaims, eyes wide. "But...how is that even possible? We are both boys! And besides, I'm NOT a wolf! I'm human! I couldn't be a mate to any wolf!" Yuuri rambles, agitated by the idea.

"Wimp!" Was Wolframs huffed out response, as he sticks his nose in the air.

"Actually, Yuuri, it's not very uncommon for male wolves to choose males for mates. And as for you being human, well, whether you like it or not Yuuri, no mere human can turn into a wolf. Whether you are who Gunter thinks you are or not, your more connected to wolves and us then you think, otherwise you would not be here. So, if you did choose a wolf as a mate, or even a boy for that matter, it wouldn't be as strange as you think it would be." Conrad explains to him.

Yuuri glares at him, "You are not helping, Conrad."

Conrad chuckles, "Sorry, Yuuri."

"Whatever," Yuuri grumbles. "Can we go now?"

"Please," Wolfram states, a scowl on his face.

Conrad chuckles again at their equally annoyed faces, "All right, let's go."

As they are walking back to, well, where ever it was they lived- where do wolves live anyway? Thought Yuuri. Do they live in some creepy cave and sleep on the floor? Do they just have their own place outside somewhere? Do they live in the ground? No, wait...I think that's some other animal, Yuuri thought.

While Yuuri was lost in his thoughts, Wolfram was walking behind him, scowling.

What is wrong with everyone, Wolfram thought. Teasing him about actually wanting to be mates with this wimp. Like that would happen! Everyone may think he's cute, and maybe he is, but that means nothing! Him being cute doesn't change his wimpy personality! And speaking of his wimpy-ness, how could someone like him actually be our leader? Our Alpha? It doesn't make sense!

"Ahhhhh!" A scream cut Yuuri and Wolfram out of their thoughts.

"What was that?" asked Yuuri.

"Ahhhh! Someone help me! Please!" The voice screamed again.

"I...I think that was a kid," Yuuri said, with wide eyes. "We have to go help them!" Yuuri then takes off into the direction of the voice before anyone could say anything.

"Yuuri!" Conrad calls after him, "Wait!" Conrad runs off after him.

"Wimp! Why do you have to be so much trouble! You're going to get lost! Yuuri!" Wolfram yells, with an edge to his voice, as he takes off after him, right behind Conrad. What is wrong with this wimp? Wolfram thought. Does he not have any sense of self-preservation? Wolfram thought angrily.

Yuuri looked around, frantically. There was no kid in sight, "Hey, is anyone out here?!" Yuuri listened, closely.

"Over here! Please help me!" Yuuri looked over to see a little red wolf, with wide brown eyes. Wide, fearful brown eyes, Yuuri amended.

"Hey! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Yuuri asked frantically as he ran up to look her over for any obvious injuries.

"N-no...there's...this wolf...a large one...he's chasing me. I was so afraid! I lost my parents a-and I didn't know what to do! W-will you help me? Please?" She whimpers, looking up at him with fearful brown eyes.

Yuuri looks down at her and his eyes soften. He smiles at her, "Alright! I can help you! No worries! Stick with me and I'll protect you!" He says while standing as tall as he can, trying to look strong and mighty.

A grin lights up her face, "Yay!" She says as she starts jumping up and down.

"So what's your name, by the way?" Yuuri asks her.

She smiles up at him, "Oh, I'm-"

"Yuuri!"

That's Conrad, Yuuri recognized.

"Wimp!"

Defiantly Wolfram.

"Oh, my beautiful Alpha! Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?!"

Ya. Obviously Gunter.

"Oh, Yuuri Cutie! There you are! You worried all of us! Especially your future mate! Wolfram was so frantic!"

Yup. That's Celi.

"Mother! I was NOT worried about the wimp! And I'm not his future mate, either!"

Yuuri laughed at how predictable all these wolves are. And they may be crazy, but they're really not so bad...

A low growl pulled Yuuri from his thoughts. A chill went down Yuuris spine at that growl. It sounded completely savage. Yuuri was frozen in place as the sound started conning closer to him. He slowly turned his head to look in that direction. He saw glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth looking at him through the darkness of the woods. Yuuri started backing away slowly, his eyes wide, looking straight into those piercing yellow eyes. He then remembered the little red wolf next to him.

"Get behind me," He whispered so quietly he wasn't sure if she heard him, nevertheless she slowly went behind him. "Hey, when I tell you to run, run. Don't hesitate. Got it?"

She didn't answer, she didn't have to.

Finally, the wolf pounced.

"Run!" Yuuri screams, and she did.

Yuuri waited a second to make sure the wolf would follow him and not the kid, and then ran in the opposite direction. Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I never thought I would die like this! By the hands, or paws, of a savage wolf! Yuuri tripped over his own legs. Ugh! Stupid four legs! Yuuri thought frantically, fearfully. He turns his head around, while still lying on the ground, to see the wolf-so close- about to sink those sharp, white teeth into him. Yuuri closed his eyes tightly. Oh, please, pretty please let this be a quick death!

Nothing came. He listened and heard growls, whimpers, and scratching noises. He opens his eyes to see Conrad fighting the giant wolf.

"Conrad!" Yuuri yells, frantically.

And then he looks over to see Wolfram also entering the fight to help Conrad.

"Wolf!" Yuuri screams fearfully. No! What-what if they get hurt? It would be all my fault since their trying to protect me.

Yuuri let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding once Conrad and Wolfram defeated the savage wolf. He ran off with his tail between his legs, and Yuuri selfishly felt pride in that. Thank god, Yuuri thought. Their okay.

"Conrad!" Yuuri exclaimed when Conrad came to check on him. He jumped towards Conrad and put his head under his. He had no idea if wolves actually did this, but it's the closest thing to a hug that he could do. And frankly, he couldn't care less; he was too relieved to care.

"Humph!" Wolfram says, annoyed at being ignored.

"Wolf!" Yuuri exclaims happily. He runs to him and puts his head under his, "I'm so glad you're okay! I was really worried."

Yuuri feels Wolframs face heat up. Could wolves do that? Yuuri thought. "Wimp! It's your fault, you know! If you didn't run off without us this whole situation could have been avoided!"

A guilty expression came to Yuuris face. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just- there was this little girl and she.." Yuuri trails off, "Wait! The little girl! We have to find her!" Yuuri says and starts to take off again.

Wolfram jumps in front of him, "Wimp! Stop! Do you really want a repeat of what just happened?"

Yuuri frowns at him, "But-"

"I know." Wolfram interrupts him, "But...you have to let all of us come with you...you can't just take off."

"I-" Yuuri was cut off by a wailing sound.

"My beautiful Alpha! Did that terrible, mean wolf hurt you? I'll make him pay!" Came Gunters voice. He comes out from behind Yuuri and clomps him. "Oh, how could anyone ever try to hurt you, my beautiful wolf?!"

"Gunter!" Yuuri chokes out, "I can't breathe!"

"Idiot! Let him go. We don't have time for this," Came Gwendals grumpy voice.

"Yes. Like go finding a little girl before the wimp does something stupid again." Wolfram states with a scowl on his face.

"Hey!"

Yuuri was ignored.

"Come on. Let's go find her." Wolfram said and started walking. Yuuri ran after him. Everyone else sighed and followed suite.

"This kid is going to be such a pain." sighed Gwendal.

Yuuri and Wolfram were up front, looking and calling out frantically. Where is she? Thought Yuuri in worry. She has to be okay, right?

They heard a snapping twig to their left and looked over quickly. The tiny red wolf came out of the brush.

"Oh, there you are! I was worried. Are you okay?" Yuuri smiled and walked over to her and looked for any new injuries she may have.

"Yes, I'm fine Yuuri! And you?" She answered smiling, relieved to see him.

"I'm good. Oh this is Wolfram, by the way. And this, er...I didn't catch your name did I?" Yuuri looks down at her, expectingly.

She shakes her head, "My names Greta." She says into her smile.

He smiles back, "Greta. Right...so...you said you lost your parents, right?"

She nodded her head, sadly.

"Hey, Wolfram..." He looks at him with pleading eyes.

He rolls his eyes, "Fine."

Yuuri grins at him. "So, Greta, would you want to come with us...?"

Greta gets a huge smile on her face and nods her head frantically.

As it turned out, they weren't actually that far away from their home.

Oh, wolves live in a den by the way. Which is pretty much a cave, so I was close!

Anyway, they are actually planning on moving on tomorrow. Did you know they move from den to den to den? Well I didn't, they travel all the time! Ya...I really need to do more research on wolves, Yuuri thought.

Oh, and you know what else? Everyone decided I AM the alpha now! What the heck? Everyone was so against it earlier! I'm not an alpha! Did you know it's an alphas responsibility to find a new den? How the heck am I supposed to know what den to pick? What other responsibilities do these wolves expect me to have? And they actually expect me to make the right one? Like that's going to happen! Lets see how much they want me to be their Alpha when I completely mess up! Well, that will show them! These wolves are seriously crazy.

"Wimp. Stop thinking so much or you'll hurt yourself. Get some sleep." Wolfram said from his spot to the right of him.

"He's right, Alpha. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Conrad said from his spot in the corner, on the other side of the den.

Yuuri wrinkles his nose, "Conrad." He scolds, "Call me Yuuri."

He smiles kindly at him, "Yes, Yuuri."

They heard a loud growl from the back of the cave, "All of you just go to sleep!" Gwendal snarled.

They all heard an exasperated gasp near Gwendal, "Gwendal! How dare you speak to Alpha in such a manner?!"

"Shut up!" Gwendal snaps.

Greta laughs curled up in her spot on the other side of Yuuri, "Goodnight, Yuuri...night, Wolfram!"

Wolfram looks over at them, "Goodnight, Greta...goodnight wimp." He says as an afterthought.

"Not a wimp," Grumbles Yuuri. Is that really all this wolf will ever refer to him as? Thought Yuuri with a scowl,"Night, Wolf!"

Yuuri smiles as he lays his head on the ground. They are all crazy, thought Yuuri. But...there's something about all of them...something that tells him he may actually like it here...okay...that he's certainly going to like it here. And that was the last thought Yuuri had before sleep overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just transferring all of my fanfics from FFNet to this site. For quicker updates of any of my stories or new works, check me out there. My username is the same.


End file.
